Nights: Return to Magic
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Nights Gave up something Precious to the Potters on July 31st and left with a broken heart. Reala thought the Nightmaren he loved was a traitor and Vowed to bring her to Justice. 15 years later, Rose potter feels like there is no place she truly belongs expect in her dreams. Fate will bring these three together in ways never thought possible. Pairing: Nights/Reala, Rose/?
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok This was inspired by NiGHTS into Dreams: Journey to Dreams, me reading too many transformation fics and the song Whatever You imagine from The PageMaster! KON HIT IT! Oh, just so you know…I have never played the games but I have been watching it on YouTube.

KON: Amalthea does not own NiGHTS: Journey to Dreams, HP or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, Reala's new temporary form and the relationships between characters! Please READ & REVIEW

Ch.1

July 31st….

Nights hurried to her old Friend Lily's place as she was being pursued by Reala, Tears were pouring down her face as the pain got worse but she sped up and lost Reala in the clouds before diving into the hidden house where Lily and James were waiting. Night felt like she was about to pass out as Lily helped her to a bed and told her to push, Nights did as she asked and cried out in pain as she gave birth to her daughter.

Two hours later…

Reala found Nights had gone back to the world of dreams without him knowing and growled. He went after his Former Lover with a vengeance, never knowing about the little girl that was being blood adopted by the potters at that very moment…

15 years later…

Rose potter sighed as her friends argued around her playfully; her friends would be going back to happy homes while she was stuck at the Dursleys again. She couldn't understand why she felt so off and like she didn't belong to either the Muggle World or the Wizarding world, she sighed again as she then fell into a deep sleep.

Rose looked around the plaza she had come to many times before only this time there was some one here waiting in the form of an owl. Rose smiled as she walked over and the owl introduced itself while explaining where she was. Rose looked around and softly said to the owl "For some reason this Place feels more like home then anywhere I have been before…"

The owl looked at her in surprise when she was suddenly starting to fade signaling she was waking up, Rose sat up and realized they were at the station already. She then stood and grabbed her trunk and headed off to find the Dursleys. She found them by the exit and followed them without a sound as she was told to get into the backseat, she did as told and looked out the window when she noticed that they were in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly the car stopped and Vernon told her to get out with her trunk and owl, Rose nodded as she did as asked causing the Dursleys to take off in a hurry. Rose looked around for shelter for the night when she noticed a portal just beyond the trees; she walked towards it dragging her trunk and after released Hedwig.

Rose entered the portal and found herself on a rainbow path leading to the gates in her dreams; she dragged her trunk behind her as quickly as she could to reach the gates and she quickly entered as she heard something stir behind her. Rose then heard the sound of a flute playing a very familiar tune that she had often heard in her dreams but could never find the player of the flute. She walked towards the sound with a smile and began to sing along with the words that popped into her head,

_**In a dream I could see **__**  
**__**you are not far away. **__**  
**__**Anytime, Anyplace. **__**  
**__**I can see your face. **__**  
**__**You're that special one **__**  
**__**that I have been waiting for **__**  
**__**and I hope you're looking for **__**  
**__**someone like me. **__**  
**__**In my dreams **__**  
**__**I can hear you calling me. **__**  
**__**In the night, **__**  
**__**everything's so sweet. **__**  
**__**In your eyes **__**  
**__**I feel there's so much inside. **__**  
**__**In the nights, dream delight; **__**  
**__**I want to see you standing there. **__**  
**__**In the nights, dream delight; **__**  
**__**I've found someone who really cares. **__**  
**__**In the nights, dream delight; **__**  
**__**I want to see your smile again. **__**  
**__**In the nights, dream delight; **__**  
**__**you're the one I waited for. **__**  
**__**In a dream we can do **__**  
**__**everything we want to **__**  
**__**there's no where I'd rather be **__**  
**__**but here with you. **__**  
**__**The stars above light the way **__**  
**__**only for you and I. **__**  
**__**I'm so glad I've found the one **__**  
**__**I've been looking for. **__**  
**__**Keep the dream. **__**  
**__**(Keep the dream) **__**  
**__**Of the one you're hoping for **__**  
**__**Love can come through an open door. **__**  
**__**Just be strong. **__**  
**__**(Just be strong) **__**  
**__**And you're sure to find the one, **__**  
**__**the one, the one, the one. **__**  
**__**(Woo woh woo) **__**  
**__**In the nights (in the nights), dream delight (delight); **__**  
**__**I want to see you standing there **__**  
**__**(see you standing there) **__**  
**__**in the nights... **__**  
**__**I've found someone who really cares **__**  
**__** (oh woh yeah). **__**  
**__**In the nights... **__**  
**__**I want to see you smile again **_

_**(Hey yeaha). **__**  
**__**In the nights... **__**  
**__**You're the one I waited for (the one, the one, woo ho). **__**  
**__**In the night (yeah baby) delight. **__**  
**__**You and me, **__**  
**__**we can be, **__**  
**__**together forever. **__**  
**__**In the nights (delight) **__**  
**__**Baby **__**  
**__**Baby **__**  
**__**(Baby, Oh woh, Yeah, yeah) **__**  
**__**in the nights **__**  
**__**yeah-yeah), **__**  
**__**dream delight (delight). **__**  
**__**I found someone, **__**  
**__**I found my love in the night, **__**  
**__**in that dream with you girl **__**  
**__**(delight). **__**  
**__**You're the one I waited for. **__**  
**__**I dream, I dream, I dream, I dream, and you know. **__**  
**__**(Yeah yeah) **__**  
**__**(Wooh ooh; yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

Night whipped around to stare at the visitor only to realize they were physically there, Nights took a good look at the black haired Girl with Blue-green eyes and wondered why she looked so familiar. Nights then noticed the scar on the girl's forehead and how black it was despite it being an obviously old scar, Nights asked about it softly and Rose sat beside the Purple Nightmaren as she explained about her parents' deaths and the life she had lived so far. Nights prayed she wasn't right as she had a sinking feeling about who the young teen really was and asked what the young teen's last name was; Rose smiled and said "It's Potter, Rose Potter."

Nights had tears in her eyes as Rose suddenly found herself being hugged by the purple Nightmaren, Rose relaxed pretty quickly as she sighed and felt warm and safe in Nights's arms. Suddenly she noticed Nights had the same scent as the one she connected with her Mother but Rose couldn't figure out why. Nights then pulled away as she asked a strange question "Rose, Have you ever felt Lost or alone in the human world?"

"How did you know that?"

"Every one of our kind usually feels that way when separated from our Siblings for long periods of time…"

"What do you mean, Our Kind?"

"I'm what's called a Nightmaren and you are my daughter… I had to give you up for Safety reasons and it nearly killed me to do so."

Rose's eyes went wide as she realized why she connected Nights's scent to her mother and she softly said in a small child like voice filled with hope "Mama?"

Nights hugged her and nodded as Rose smiled and returned the hug, suddenly Nights stiffened as she felt a familiar approaching power and told Rose to hide before they got there. Rose nodded and hid quickly behind some bushes as a Nightmaren that looked similar to her mother appeared but instead of being Female, it was a strong looking male in red and black. Rose watched as her mother was cornered and had to fight a losing battle.

Rose stood up and fired a tickling charm at the red Jester while Nights froze and told her to run, Rose shook her head and prepared to fight as the male turned his gaze on her angrily. Before Rose could react, the male had her pinned by the neck to a door that appeared behind her. Nights cried her name in fear as Rose was slowly choking but she managed to kick the male in the nards causing her to drop and she dashed to her mother's side as she growled angrily at the male.

Reala looked at the human beside Nights and nearly had a heart attack at how similar in looks they were, He growled and moved to attack again when the human drew a stick and said something in Latin as a red light flew at him. He dodged it and charged again only to have a bunch of the lights coming at him at a fast pace. He yelped as Nights couldn't help but laugh at the dress that Reala found himself in, complete with high heels and makeup, he growled and charged again only to get blasted backwards. He then growled and backed away as Nights then stood in front of her daughter protectively, He hated to say it but the human was quick and had a strange power that she obviously wasn't afraid to use in defense.

3 days later…

Rose was sleeping with her head in her mother's lap when she then woke up at hearing a soft sound coming from the bushes. She stood as Nights asked what was wrong and walked over to the bushes where she found the source of the sound…

Reala groaned as he came around and found himself just inside the dream gate behind some bushes, he was about to stand when he found himself being picked up and cuddled to the chest of the Human he had seen with Nights. He went to demand she put him down when he heard come from his mouth "Mew!"

Reala froze as he felt his newly formed cat ears twitch on top of his head and he quickly wiggled out of the girl's arms and tried to look at himself. He meowed desperately as he circled only to see a slender Kitten tail on his backside, He then noticed Nights staring at him in shock as she obviously recognized him somehow. He stumbled towards the traitor and hissed as he swiped at her with his tiny claws. She then picked him up by the scruff and looked into his eyes when they both turned to Rose as she said "Mama? What's going on, why are you holding the kitten like that?"

Reala blinked at that as he thought "_Mama? But Nightmarens aren't supposed to have children, adopted or otherwise_…"

Reala looked closer at the human that reminded him of a Human version of Nights and noticed other things he had missed the first time, if he didn't say any better…She looked like that she could be a human mix between him and Nights! Reala squirmed as the child took him away gently from Nights and rubbed his ears gently causing him to close his eyes in pleasure; Reala couldn't believe how good the petting felt as he began to purr without warning…

Nights watched as her little girl cuddled the small red, white and black kitten, Nights sighed in amusement and Rose looked at her mother with a smile. Nights just kissed her forehead and told her it was nothing, Rose nodded and yawned as she felt sleepy again. Nights gently got her to lay down with her head in Nights's lap when Rose sleepily asked something that had both Nights and Reala in shock, "Mama? What was Daddy like?"

Nights paused and then sighed as she knew the truth had to come out sometime about why she had really left, she then said "Your father…was my best friend for the longest time, but he doesn't know why I left for real…"

Rose gently sat up with curiosity in her eyes and asked "Weren't you happy with him?"

Nights smiled sadly and said "Of course I was, but Wizeman…made a rule/law that none of us were to mate and have children. I found out about you when I was two weeks along and I knew I couldn't tell anyone and had to get you to a safe place, Far as the others knew…I am against Wizeman's plans for Nightopia."

Reala listened in shock as he looked at Nights with wide eyes while Rose softly said "So the reason you gave me up to the Potters was to protect me from Wizeman?"

Nights nodded sadly as she hugged her daughter who smiled and returned the hug, Reala looked up at the girl that looked human but If Nights was telling the truth…this was his child that he never knew about. He waited until their daughter fell asleep and hopped into Nights's lap as he meowed up at her with begging eyes. Nights smiled sadly and gently rubbed her mate's ears causing him to purr softly, she then told him everything about why she left. Reala meowed sadly as he realized she had every right to leave and he felt tears in his eyes as he purred and rubbed himself against Nights. Nights understood and picked him up for a cuddle as their daughter slept peacefully next to them…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok This was inspired by NiGHTS into Dreams: Journey to Dreams, me reading too many transformation fics and the song Whatever You imagine from The PageMaster! KON HIT IT! Oh, just so you know…I have never played the games but I have been watching it on YouTube.

KON: Amalthea does not own NiGHTS: Journey to Dreams, HP or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, Reala's new temporary form and the relationships between characters! Please READ & REVIEW

Ch.2

Reala watched as his daughter flew with her mother by dualizing which was making her laugh as her mother speed around the Plaza for fun. Nights noticed the longing look on Reala's face as he watched them fly and winked at him as she landed on the ground, Rose then separated from her mother as Nights suggested that they go into Nightopia for a little while. Rose cheered happily as she scooped up her "Kitten" and raced to the door way she like the most, Reala was happy to see her so full of joy as he climbed on to her shoulder, Rose then opened the door and stepped through into a gorgeous flower garden. Nights giggled as Reala curled up around their daughter's neck and licked her cheek, her eyes grew sad though as she quietly cursed Wizeman for turning her mate into a helpless kitten that had to depend on her and her daughter for survival.

Reala purred as his daughter lay down among the field of flowers as her mother sat beside her with a soft smile, suddenly Rose sat up and look around as she said "Mama? I don't think were alone and it's not Nightopians…"

Nights followed her Gaze and growled as a strange looking Nightmaren came towards them, she told Rose to take her "Kitten" and run to the dream plaza while she held them off. Rose made to argue but the look on her Mother's face made her realize she was serious for once; Rose nodded and took off running with Reala in her arms as tears poured down her face as she had a bad feeling about this. She ran through the door and hid behind some thick bushes when she saw a Nightmaren entering the dream gate.

Reala mewled softly at the look on his daughter's face and quickly purred to comfort her; he wished he was in his normal form as he curled up next to Rose's stomach when his ears twitched at hearing his best friend's voice coming closer to his daughter's hiding place. He looked up at his daughter's fearful face and made his decision even if it meant never seeing her again, she tried to grab him as he dashed away and jumped on the Nightmaren that was near his little girl's hiding place.

Jackle yelped as he tried to catch the animal that had leapt at him only to miss as it landed on the ground and hissed at him with familiar Icy blue eyes staring angrily at him, Jackle's eyes went wide and he said in shock "Reala?"

Jackle then noticed that Reala was backing away from the Bushes he had jumped from and knew something was up, he moved towards the bushes before Reala could stop him and found a frightened human child that reminded him of Nights and Reala mixed together. She backed away from him just as he gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him, Reala watched in horror as his little girl struggled against Jackle who was trying to calm her down. He then ran and pounced on the magician's hat pushing it down over Jackle's eyes as he yowled for Rose to run, she ran for it as Jackle caught Reala and held him up by the scruff and asked "What the hell, Reala?"

Reala panted as he was held up, the one sided fight had made his now tiny body exhausted. He looked towards where his daughter had gone and softly prayed she would be ok; Jackle followed his gaze to the dream gate where the teen had run down to the waking world…

Rose kept running as she wished her mother was with her and she suddenly found herself in the grove of trees that she had entered the portal from, she turned and looked at the portal as she sat down and panted. She then waited about two hours then headed back into the Dream world to see if she could find out what happened to her mother. Jackle waited quietly beside the gate as the child walked into the dream Plaza again, he then snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind as he quickly whispered a sleep spell. Reala watched helplessly as his little girl was captured and was bound hand and foot to prevent her escape.

When Rose woke up, she found herself in a small dark cell next her mother who was unconscious. She crawled over to her mother and gently shook her mother's shoulder, her mother moaned softly and stirred briefly before blacking out again when a large Nightmaren pulled Rose from the cell and ordered her to follow him. Rose followed meekly as she checked if she had her wand and gave a sigh of relief at finding it, they soon came to a set of huge doors and she was pushed in as the doors closed behind her. She then heard a loud voice say "Come Forward Visitor…Let me have a Look at you."

"Visitor?"

Wizeman looked at the girl's face as she honestly looked confused at the term and reached out to grab her gently, Rose went wide eyed and jumped backwards as she accidently tumbled into someone just entering the room. Reala was finally free from the spell that turned out to be Clawz's doing as a joke, groaned when he noticed his daughter on top of him. He helped her stand up and Wizeman asked both of them to approach, Reala nodded as he gently pulled his child forward despite her struggles and made her kneel before her grandfather. Wizeman looked at the child and then reached down and titled her face up to him gently, the child was trembling as she looked up at him with the same Eyes that Nights had…only this child had more green to her eyes. Wizeman then dismissed her and the Jester like Nightmaren as he told Reala to take the child and get a blood test done to see if he was right about her lineage.

Reala walked beside the nervous girl and showed her into the lab as Jackle looked over and said "So the child needs a blood test done?"

Reala nodded as Rose was asked to sit down on a stool so he could draw her blood, she did as asked and Jackle gently took the blood which was almost as black as a Nightmaren's…

Two hours later…

Wizeman read the results of the test in shock as he then ordered Puffy to fetch Reala and to bring Nights to him pronto. Nights fought as she was dragged into the throne room where Reala was waiting next to Wizeman, she growled as she continued to fight until Wizeman shocked her by saying "Nights, why did you keep the child a secret?"

"What are you talking about…?"

"I'm talking about my granddaughter who you had the nerve to hide from her father and me…"

"It was your stupid law that was the reason I hide her!"

"My law?"

Nights looked up as Wizeman started laughing and said "My Dear Nights, that law only applies to the third level Nightmarens because they tend to be like Rabbits when breeding…"

Nights was in shock as she slumped to the ground and said "But you also told us to gather all the Ideya we can…"

Wiseman then understood and said "The Ideya are important to the Nightmaren's survival but I also have a limit on the Ideya we collect. To collect Ideya in too great of numbers upsets the balance of our world and Nightopia…"

"I'm so confused…"

Reala hid a snigger at his mate's pole-axed expression as they heard the door open and Jackle came in with Rose, Rose saw her mother and ran over to her as they hugged each other and Nights asked if she was ok. Rose nodded as she cuddled close, Wizeman then asked Rose to face him and she did so in fear as she looked up at the large Nightmaren ruler. Wizeman then chuckled and said softly, "Come closer, Granddaughter. Let me get a good look at you."

Rose was surprised by the gentle tone and looked at her mother who nodded, Rose then walked closer as she was scooped up gently into a hand and brought up to Wizeman's face. Rose looked at her grandfather shyly as he inspected her closely and then she saw a hint of a smile on his shadowed face as he gently placed her down and patted her head gently. Rose giggled shyly as she went and stood next to her mother, Wizeman then dismissed the three and just as Rose reached the door, she turned and waved at him then ran out the door. Wizeman couldn't help but smile at his Granddaughter's actions, he then wonder how she would react to Reala being her father…

Reala was nervous as Rose walked beside him while Nights excused herself so she could go flying to clear her head, Rose then noticed that the red jester Nightmaren had stopped and she walked back over to him. She squeaked when he suddenly hugged her tight and said "I'm sorry for our first meeting, little one."

She looked at him in surprise and was about to ask why when her mother's words came back to her, "_We were the best of Friends_…"

Rose looked at him in shock and hope as she said "Daddy?"

Reala nodded as he was suddenly hugged tight, Rose smiled up at him and Reala melted at how adorable she looked. He hugged her back and told her "I think it's time to meet your Aunts and Uncles, little one."

Rose's eyes lit up and she quickly followed him to the second Nightmarens' hallway, He gave a small grin to her and told her to stand behind him so the others couldn't see her when he called them out. Rose recognizing a prank when she saw one, giggled and did as her Daddy said so that no one could see her. Reala then called them out with an expressionless face, The Nightmarens blinked as he told them that Wizeman had cleared things up about why Nights had left the way she did and that they had a new member of the family that he wanted to introduce them to.

Reala then told the mysterious person to come out and the others looked on in shock at the human girl who had been captured along with Nights, stepping out from behind Reala. Rose watched their reactions as they were told whose daughter she was, it was pretty funny to see most of the Second Nightmarens faint at the news…

When Nights came back from clearing her head by talking to Owl, she found Reala watching as Rose played fetch with Cerberus in the court yard. Rose then noticed her mother and ran over to hug her happily as Rose asked if she was ok, Nights nodded as she kissed her daughter's forehead causing Rose to beam happily. Suddenly her daughter stiffened as she looked towards the path and quickly hid behind her father as Puffy came out, Puffy told them quietly that an intruder had somehow made it past the guards and seemed to be looking for something or someone.

Puffy then noticed the way Rose was shaking and asked what was wrong, Rose just clung to her father as she whispered "I think they came for me…"

Nights paled as she remembered what her daughter had told her that first night and then growled as she said "NO ONE is TAKING my child from me!"

Reala knew something was up and asked Puffy to take Rose to Wizeman just in case, Rose trembled as Puffy scooped her up and sped off to Wizeman. Rose entered the room alone as Wizeman noticed her fear, he called her over to him causing her to run and hug his robes. Wizeman was surprised but picked her up as he asked what had her so scared; Rose then explained everything about her life causing Wizeman to growl, he then told her that she would be safe with him when there was a flash of Fire heading right for his Granddaughter. Wizeman growled and smacked the thing into a wall as Rose trembled at the close call, the object he then identified as a bird then disappeared in a flash of fire. Rose shivered and told him that the bird was a Phoenix that belonged to the headmaster that was trying to control her.

Her mother and father then came in looking a little worried and dazed causing Rose to run to them as she channeled her magic through them, it cleared their heads as they then hugged her tight and asked what happened. Rose explained about the phoenix causing Nights to look worried as she said "But why would he be so desperate to grab you now?"

Rose thought about then paled as she asked "Mama! What's the date in the human world?"

It was Wizeman who answered her question "It's August 20th…but what does that have to do with this?"

"The magic school I go to starts on the 1st of September!"

Reala then understood and said "Master Wizeman, we can't let her go without some sort of protection from the old man…"

Wizeman thought about it then smirked as he asked Reala and Nights what they would do if they could both go to the waking world in different forms. Reala got what his master/father was thinking and grinned as he said "So basically we would go with her and protect her from the old man…"

September 1st…

Reala purred as him and Nights were carried by their daughter onto the train, he watched as his daughter set him down and then warded the compartment so only her true friends could come in. Rose then sat next to her parents as she stroked Reala's fur gently, She was about to fall asleep when the train started moving and her best friend Draco came in looking upset…


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok This was inspired by NiGHTS into Dreams: Journey to Dreams, me reading too many transformation fics and the song Whatever You imagine from The PageMaster! KON HIT IT! Oh, just so you know…I have never played the games but I have been watching it on YouTube.

KON: Amalthea does not own NiGHTS: Journey to Dreams, HP or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, Reala's new temporary form and the relationships between characters! Please READ & REVIEW

**Ok, I need your help reviewers! Who should I pair Rose with? You can vote for two…**

**Draco:**

**Weasely twins**

**Deaged Snape:**

**Deaged Good Tom Riddle:**

**Neville:**

Ch.3

Draco sighed as he came in to the Marauders' court's usual compartment as he thought about what his father said, he looked up and found Rose nearly asleep in her seat with two kittens in her lap. He gently walked in and sat across from her with a smile, Rose then cracked an eye open and sat up with a yawn as she asked "What's got you so upset?"

"Father…again."

Rose winced and asked if he wanted to talk about it causing Draco to shake his head, Rose then grinned and sang out softly "Dumbledore's gonna be in trouble this year!"

Draco grinned and asked "Are we finally going after him with pranks?"

Rose just smirked very much like her father causing Draco to shiver and say "That Look does not bode well for Dumbledore…"

Just then the Weasely Twins, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Lee piled into the compartment, snickering at the poor sucker who had badmouthed Rose they had just pranked. Rose looked at them in amusement and asked "Who was the poor sucker you guys got this time?"

"Ronald…"

Rose started laughing when she heard that as the others sat down and asked how her summer went. Rose quickly put up a privacy ward around the compartment and made them swear on their magic not to tell anyone without her permission. They listened in shocked disbelief at the story and Rose showed them the proof as her mother and father both took on their natural forms quickly then they turned back into kittens as the trolley witch knocked to come in. Rose quickly grabbed a couple boxes of Chocolate frogs for her parents and got some Licorice wands in cherry flavor for herself…

Two hours later…

Hermione and the others were grilling her about Nightmare and Nightopia causing Rose to laugh as she explained about the Ideya and the two different halves of the dream world, Hermione then thought of something and said "Wait a minute! That explains why you are so active at night; it's because of the Nightmaren Blood!"

Rose blushed then changed the topic to how to prank the headmaster during the year. The Weasely twins grinned as did the others and they started to plan a course of attack, Nights and Reala just yawned as they curled up together and went to sleep. It was dark when they woke up and their daughter had changed her clothes into the school uniform which made Reala growl at how short the skirt was. Rose giggled at him and then scooped him up for a cuddle as the twins then remembered something, "Hey Rose? You said your uncle Jackle was coming to the school tonight right?"

"He should be, why?"

The twins then dropped to their knees and gave her Puppy eyes as they both pleaded "Can we PLEASE meet him? He sounds like fun!"

Rose laughed as she said "If you guys can stay up that late, then you can."

The train then slowed to a stop and they gathered their trunks as Reala and Nights sat on their daughter's shoulders, they quickly disembarked the train and hurried to their carriage when Rose was grabbed by the wrist. Reala hissed at the boy that was smirking at his little girl while holding her wrist, Rose growled and yanked her wrist from the boy's hand as she said "Ronald Weasely, I told to never touch me!"

Ronald just smirked then walked in the direction of the carriages without a word causing Rose to look suspicious, she then hurried to the Carriage her friends were in and climbed in. They were soon at the school and Rose softly said to everyone in the Carriage "It's Showtime, Kiddies"

Supper was the usual big meal as Reala and Nights enjoyed the fish their daughter gave them, her fake friends cooed over the two cute "Kittens" and tried to get on her good side after throwing her to the wolves last year. Rose ignored them as she wondered who the new DADA teacher would be, she then noticed Remus sitting at the Head table in the DADA teacher's chair and grinned. Dumbledore then stood up and gave the usual warnings and then told them that Remus had agreed to take back the DADA position causing whoops of joy from the students. Rose grinned at the news as they were dismissed by the head master to their dorm rooms, her parents then jumped on to her shoulders and she hurried from the room as Dumbledore tried looking for her.

Three hours later…

Rose got up from her bed and hurried down stairs where she found her mother and Father talking to her uncle Jackle, she squealed softly and ran over to hug the Magician as he noticed two Twin boys coming down the stairs quietly. She followed his gaze and grinned at the wide eyed twins as they started their famous twin talk, Jackle laughed and said "So a pair of Fellow troublemakers, Huh?"

Reala watched in amusement as his best friend chatted with the twins about different pranks, Nights smiled as she sat beside her daughter and crooned a soft lullaby while Rose yawned and cuddled up to her. Jackle and the twins were still talking when Reala noticed Rose was fast asleep with her head in Nights's lap, he chuckled and gently scooped her up so he could place her in her bed as he floated up the stairs…

Meanwhile

Wizeman sighed as he did the research on Albus Dumbledore and why he wanted to control his granddaughter, He then came across the file of Tom Riddle and read it to find the man was under Dumbledore's control by the use of some mind control curse! Wizeman cursed as he realized Dumbledore was trying to kill off potentials that had more or equal power to him and his granddaughter was next in line…

The next morning…

Nights and Reala watched sleepily as their daughter stumbled around trying to collect everything for her classes, she then kissed the tops of their heads and told them that she would be back at lunch to check on them. After she left, Reala and Nights both turned back into their Natural forms and slipped into the realm of Nightmares to see if Wizeman had anything new on Dumbledore.

Two hours later…

Reala was growling at they had learned and was all for ripping Dumbledore a new one, he paced the bed in kitten form as he worried about his little girl's safety. Nights watched him pace and softly said "_**Reala, please try to relax, love…I know you're worried but something tells me Dumbledore won't try anything yet.**_"

Reala looked at her and sighed as he walked over and laid down beside her, he then gave her a small lick on the cheek just as his daughter came in angrily. Nights and Reala looked at her in concern as Rose grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, she then pulled the pillow away from her face as her father returned to Nightmaren form and asked what was wrong. She sighed and crawled into his lap as she said "Ronald just tried to slip a love potion in to my drink and food…"

Reala growled angrily as he hugged his daughter comfortingly and then asked "So what happened?"

"I switched cups and Plates with him when he looked away."

Nights and Reala looked at each other and laughed softly at the prank their little girl had done, Rose then noticed the time and said "OH CARP! I'm going to be late for Potions!"

Rose quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room as she hoped she could make it in time to class, Reala snickered as he said to Nights "Remind you of anyone?"

The next thing Reala knew, he was hit in the face with a pillow by Nights and as the pillow slid down his face, he said "You know that means war, Right?"

His answer was another pillow to the face…

Meanwhile…

Rose entered 9 minutes before Snape, just making it to class on time and sat next to Draco. Snape then entered and put the instructions on the board as he told them to start, by the end of class, Rose was near tears as Snape had been very nasty to her today with the insults. She entered the transfiguration room with a small smile at seeing the teacher, McGonagall then began the class as the last bell rang and told them they were going to find out what their animagus form/forms were today. Rose grinned as she and the other students were told to take their bags to their dorms and then meet McGonagall in the field near Hagrid's hut, she ran all the way to her dorm where her parents were cuddled up together in Kitten form.

Reala raised his head with Nights as their daughter explained what was going on and they decided to come with her so they could see what their Daughter's Animagus form or forms would be. Rose was soon standing outside with her parents on her shoulders as her class went one by one to find out their animagus forms. Rose was called up next as Hermione held on to Reala and Nights for her, Rose gulped then took the potion as she felt her body shift and a bunch of gasps came from her class.

Reala and Nights looked shocked at seeing their daughter as a Pitch black Pegasus with a Purple streaked Mane and tail when they noticed she was shifting again into a Nightmaren form! Rose's hair grew just past her butt and had soft Purple and blonde streaks in it, her horns though took after her mother and were a soft mother of pearl white. Her outfit then changed into something very similar to her mother's, only the color Scheme was Purple, silver and black and the vest was a small corset trench coat that came to just behind her knees. The last thing to happen was her already pale skin took on her father's skin tone; she opened her eyes to reveal her eye color had paled to an ice blue green and she had the cat like pupils.

The class stared in disbelief as McGonagall asked "Rose what is the form you're in?"

Rose smiled to show she had slight fangs and said proudly "Nightmaren…"

McGonagall blinked as her and none of the other students had ever heard of Nightmaren before, Rose quickly told them that Nightmarens were dream creatures but that was all she knew from an old book she had found in the Diagon alley book shop. McGonagall then noticed that Rose was floating off the ground by a good 5 inches and yelped at the sight, Rose giggled at the look on one of her favorite teachers' face and asked if she could try flying a bit in her Nightmaren form. McGonagall smiled and nodded as Rose whooped and soared into the sky for about a good ten minutes before she could feel the potion wearing off and headed towards the ground.

Two months later…

Reala was glad to be heading home with his daughter and mate because the meddling old coot was trying to get his daughter back under the Dursley household. She hurried onto the train before the old man could find her and warded the compartment against him and his goons, Reala purred as he would soon be free for a little while of his kitten form and snuggled closer to his daughter while Nights was wrapped around Rose's shoulders. Rose relaxed as she began to get sleepy again and gave a huge yawn, they soon arrived at the London train station and Rose snuck off into a dark corner that no one was looking at. Her father quickly turned back into his Nightmaren form and opened the portal to Nightmare; Rose dashed into the dark portal and found herself in the throne room at Nightmare castle. Wizeman then said as she bowed "I believe you have something to show me or at least that's what your father said on his last report."

Rose giggled and promptly transformed into her two animagus forms, Wizeman was very impressed at the Pegasus form and also when he saw her Nightmaren form. She giggled as he gently scooped her up in his hand and then patted her head as he told her he was very proud of her for accessing her natural form. Rose beamed at the praise as she was set down and was asked to go find Jackle or one of the other second-level Nightmaren while he talked with her parents…


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Ok This was inspired by NiGHTS into Dreams: Journey to Dreams, me reading too many transformation fics and the song Whatever You imagine from The PageMaster! KON HIT IT! Oh, just so you know…I have never played the games but I have been watching it on YouTube.

KON: Amalthea does not own NiGHTS: Journey to Dreams, HP or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, Reala's new temporary form and the relationships between characters! Please READ & REVIEW

**Ok, I need your help reviewers! Who should I pair Rose with? You can vote for two…**

**Draco: 2**

**Weasely twins: 2**

**Deaged Snape: 1**

**Deaged Good Tom Riddle: 3**

**Neville:**

Ch.4

Meanwhile…

Snape was working on a potion at Riddle manor for Voldemort when he came in with Bella, Snape bowed low and Voldemort asked him how the potion was coming. Snape told him it was coming along fine when they both noticed Bella adding something to the potion with a cackle and ran out of the room just as it exploded all over the two males…

Meanwhile, Back with Rose and her Parents…

Rose was laughing as Jackle and Puffy got into another argument about nothing when Rose felt a little strange and suddenly blacked out, Jackle and Puffy managed to catch her before she hit the ground and Puffy told Jackle to get Reala and Nights. Needles to say, when Rose woke up, her parents were standing by the bed with worried looks on their faces. She slowly sat up and said as she realized her head was pounding like a jackhammer, "What happened? The last thing I remember was a pressure from my scar and blacking out…"

Jackle then spoke up and said "It seems there was a soul fragment accidently placed in your scar that kept it from completely healing normally."

Rose looked shocked as she said "But how was it placed in the scar…Oh God!"

Reala saw the dawning look of understanding on his little Girl's face and she said "So that's how I survived the Killing Curse?"

Jackle shook his head and softly said "Nightmarens are immune to Killing curses caused by human magic; the soul fragment was a secondary cause of you surviving…"

Rose nodded and then asked "Umm, do you think I can get something for my whopper of a headache?"

That broke the tension as her parents smiled and Jackle chuckled in amusement, Puffy then gave her some Advil and told to lay right back down to try sleeping off what happened. Rose nodded with a yawn and lay down quietly as the medicine took effect and she fell fast asleep. Nights looked at her daughter who was dead to the sounds around her and sighed as she smoothed her daughter's hair out of her face. Reala hugged her and told her they still needed to talk to Wizeman for a little bit, Nights nodded and they headed back to the throne room…

Meanwhile, in Riddle manor…

Snape groaned as he woke up and he slowly sat up as his body felt like it had been pounded by a sledge hammer, he looked around and noticed a young man in the next bed that looked like he was around 16 to 17 years old with Nigini curled around his body. The young man then stirred as his eyes fluttered and opened, he then sat up in shock as he looked around in a panic. He then calmed down as everything came back to him and he looked over at Severus and yelped "Dear God, Severus! You look like you're 17!"

Severus's eyes went wide as he realized who the young man was and said "Tom?!"

Tom nodded as he then realized his robes were ill fitting and quickly looked himself over, he realized he had also been deaged and was now free from Dumbledore's curse. He sighed in relief at having the curse gone as Severus looked at him in understanding and then asked "What do we do now?"

Tom sighed and said "For one, I need to talk to Rose about what happened that night and apologize for taking her family away from her."

Meanwhile back in Nightmare Palace…

Rose woke up with a big yawn but felt a little off for some reason as she sat up, she yawned again and looked over at the door when she realized her parents had stopped in shock as soon as she looked at them. She asked what was wrong and Reala burst out laughing as Nights giggled and said "Looks like your persona mask finally came to you, sweetie"

"Huh?"

Rose then realized there was a mask on her face and quickly reached up to pull it off to look at it. It reminded her of her Pegasus form but it was beautiful silver with Amethyst feathers and a black gem just below the feathers. Reala smiled as he came over and kissed her forehead, he then told her that her mother and he were to start training her to fly and fight properly in her Nightmaren form. Rose smiled up at him as Nights came over and said "The training will be a bit tough but we know you can handle it."

December 20th

Rose giggled as she wrapped the gifts she had gotten for her family; she had been a little surprised that her family never celebrated Christmas before. She had then decided to surprise them with Christmas gifts and did some clever fishing around to see what everyone wanted including her grandfather; needless to say, most of them were ridiculously easy to get while others…not so much. Her gifts for everyone were:

Puffy: Phantom of the Opera CD

Clawz: Bag of Catnip and a new scratching post

Jackle: Muggle Magician Kit

Donbalon: a book on the history of clowns

Chamelan: Books on everyday illusions in the Wizarding World

Cerberus: A rawhide Bone and new squeaky toy

Bomamba: Books on advanced human magic

Queen Bella: Books on the different Spider types of the world

Nights: a book on flute music

Reala: Books on the Muggle and Wizarding wars

Wizeman: a hand carved pair of book holders in the shape of her parents.

Rose giggled as she finished hiding the wrapped presents and went to find her Parents for some bonding time. She found them in the training room with the second levels, talking about something but they stopped when they noticed her getting closer. She smiled and gave everyone a hug as she asked "What are you guys talking about?"

Reala chuckled and told her it was adult business and they didn't want to bore her, Rose nodded and hugged her parents as she asked if it was ok for them to go to Nightopia for a little while. Nights sighed as Reala smiled sadly and told her that they had to talk to Wizeman in a meeting today so they wouldn't be able to go for the day. Rose nodded and then went to her room as she understood her parents were busy and decided to nap for a bit, her parents watched her go with a relieved sigh then they began to plot to make her first Christmas with them something special…

December 24

Rose easily snuck into the rooms meant for the second Levels and her parents as she planted the gifts in a place they wouldn't notice until the next day, she then hurried back to her room to get ready for the ball Wizeman decided to hold that night. Rose slipped into her dress which was a dark purple with light purple accents then slipped on her persona mask, she then heard a knock on the door and went to open it but found no one there. She then turned and screamed as the last thing she saw was Dumbledore firing a stunner at her…

Dumbledore smirked as he scooped up his pawn and made to call Fawkes when a Male Jester decked out in red and black suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked him. Dumbledore yelped as his pawn was taken from him and he was pinned to the wall by his neck, Reala was PISSED as he passed his daughter to her mother and he quickly bounded Dumbledore's hands and feet after taking the old wizard's wand. Reala then dragged Dumbledore by his collar to the throne room where the ball was taking place, Wizeman and the other Nightmaren looked at the Human as Reala explained how they had found Dumbledore trying to kidnap Rose.

Dumbledore knew he was in trouble when he was taken to the dungeons and shackled by chains that drained his magic; he cursed and tried to call his familiar only to find the ruddy bird had cut the bond and ditched him! It was then Dumbledore realized he had forgotten to feed the bird its loyalty potion for the last three days; the cursing spree he went on even had the Nightmarens impressed that were guarding the door. Dumbledore then tried to figure a way out and a way to grab his pawn so that he could place her back with the Dursleys.

Meanwhile, two hours later…

Rose was still unconscious with Nights sitting next to her when Reala came in, the ball was postponed until the next day on Wizeman's orders while the Nightmaren creator decided what to do with Dumbledore . Reala looked at his daughter as she laid there peacefully after what happened. He kissed her forehead as he then told Nights that Wizeman wanted them. Nights looked a little nervous to leave Rose on her own so Reala got Jackle to come stay with their daughter, Nights took one look at her "sleeping" daughter and then let herself be led out of the room…

Rose woke up about three hours later just as her Mother and Father entered the room, she then remembered what happened and quickly looked around for the headmaster. Reala and Nights quickly sat beside her as they told her that Dumbledore was safely locked in the dungeons, Rose relaxed after that and smiled up at her parents in relief.

Christmas day….

Rose woke up around her usual time and found a note from her parents, telling her to meet them in the throne room so they could talk with her grandfather about something. She hurried to get dressed and headed down stairs where she ran into one of the "Failed" first levels by the name of Envy. Envy looked like her father but was a mixture of black and dark grey, the Nightmaren stared at her as she nodded and hurried past as Envy had always given her the creeps. She knocked on the door to the throne room and heard her Grandfather's voice telling her to come in; she opened the door and stepped into a room of total darkness as she asked her grandfather "Grandpa? Why is it so dark in here today?"

Suddenly the lights came on as she heard from all around her, "Merry Christmas, Rose!"


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: Ok This was inspired by NiGHTS into Dreams: Journey to Dreams, me reading too many transformation fics and the song Whatever You imagine from The PageMaster! KON HIT IT! Oh, just so you know…I have never played the games but I have been watching it on YouTube.

KON: Amalthea does not own NiGHTS: Journey to Dreams, HP or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, Reala's new temporary form and the relationships between characters! Please READ & REVIEW

**Ok, I need your help reviewers! Who should I pair Rose with? You can vote for two…**

**Draco: 2**

**Weasely twins: 2**

**Deaged Snape: 3**

**Deaged Good Tom Riddle: 3**

**Neville:**

Ch.5

Rose nearly fainted at seeing a Christmas tree in the throne room and Wizeman was the size of a normal human somehow, Rose then grinned and asked "Ok, HOW long have you guys been planning this?"

Wizeman chuckled along with everyone else as Puffy spoke up and said "Oh, about that time you took that trip to the human world for something…."

They saw Rose grin as she said "You mean when I went Christmas Shopping for you guys?"

The looks on her family's face was hilarious as she started giggling, Jackle then said "So that's why you were asking Questions about everyone's likes and dislikes!"

Rose giggled as she nodded and told them she had hidden the gifts in the least likely place they would look in their rooms, Wizeman and the others then all held up their gifts from her causing a round of laughter. They then each gave her a present had her eyes sparkling with joy,

Puffy: a book on Nightmaren healing magic

Clawz: Book on magical cats

Jackle: her own pack of Tarot cards

Donbalon: a pranking kit for Hogwarts

Chamelan: books on simple Nightmaren magic

Cerberus: Books on Dogs and Magical canines

Bomamba: Books on Advanced Nightmaren Magic

Queen Bella: Potion Books

Nights: a pretty crystal flute and flute music

Reala: a couple books on Nightmaren customs and history

Wizeman: The promise of letting her and her parents go to Nightopia whenever she wanted plus he created an invisible flute for her Nightmaren form.

Meanwhile…

Tom sighed as he searched for any clue as to where Rose had gone when he came across an old adoption sheet that the …Potters had put in? He quickly read it to find that Rose had been adopted and was in no way related to the Aunt Dumbledore had left her with. Tom growled as he had seen Rose's memories of the woman by accident and he quickly vowed to make the Muggles pay for hurting Rose. He didn't know why he had grown so protective of the young girl but it made him feel happy for some reason….

Meanwhile, Back at Nightmare Castle…

Rose sighed as the ball continued but Rose had only been asked to dance with by her father, Uncle Jackle and her Grandfather. The rest of the Nightmaren were avoiding her for some reason, making her feel sad and a bit alone. She then noticed Envy heading towards her and she quickly disappeared into the crowd to head to her grandfather's side so she could talk to him.

Envy cursed softly as he watched the girl disappear, she was playing hard to get and he needed her for his plans to get Nights and Reala to behave once he Betrayed Wizeman. The girl was quite adapt at avoiding him but she wouldn't be much longer now that he had help from the old wizard that had come for the girl. He smirked and then put on a polite face as he headed towards Rose and Wizeman to put his plans into action, Wizeman looked at Envy as he came over and asked to dance with Rose who was shying away from the black Nightmaren. Wizeman looked at his granddaughter as she politely said no thank you to him, Envy then gave a cold yet charming smile and asked again "May I please have a dance?"

Rose shook her head as she had a bad feeling and pressed closer to her grandfather who noticed her fear of the Nightmaren, He told Envy to find some else to dance with when he was suddenly hit with a spell from behind! Envy grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her near him as her parents made to advance on him, the Nightmaren then held a small but deadly dagger to Rose's neck as Reala and Nights froze. Rose then noticed Dumbledore sneaking up behind her Parents and screamed a warning only to be backhanded by Envy towards where her grandfather was. Wizeman felt the thud from where Rose landed and crawled on his new paws to his granddaughter to check on her, the transformed Nightmaren creator nuzzled her when he heard Envy behind him and whirled around as a Snarl came from his throat. The large Timber wolf stood protectively over top his Granddaughter as Envy laughed and said "Aw, is the "Puppy" being protective of her?"

Wizeman growled as he knew he was probably no match for Envy in his current form but he didn't care as long as he protected his only grandchild. Envy then went to kick Wizeman but Reala got in the way and threw Envy to the other side of the room while Nights knelt beside them to check on them, Wizeman then noticed Dumbledore coming towards them and snarled as he charged forward and bit down on the old Wizard's hand that held his wand. Wizeman forced him to drop the wand and then grabbed it as he snapped it in his jaws; Dumbledore cursed and then kicked Wizeman in the ribs causing him to go skidding backwards towards his granddaughter.

Rose moaned as she slowly sat up with her mother and Grandfather's help as her father took care of Envy and Jackle recaptured Dumbledore, Rose looked at her grandfather as Wizeman sat down despite the pounding in his ribs. Rose gently hugged his neck as he nuzzled her comfortingly, Envy then managed to get free of her Father's grasp and helped Dumbledore escape as the two fled into the night with promises of coming back to finish what they started. Wizeman then whined in pain as he moved the wrong way causing Rose to gently use a spell she had learned from Puffy's Christmas gift.

Wizeman sighed in relief as his ribs healed and he licked her hand in thanks as he tried to figure out a way to get back to normal, he then suddenly felt Rose gently touch his throat and pleasurable warmth spreading through his vocal chords. He looked at Rose as she smiled and he realized she must have done something to his vocal chords to help him, he sighed and then softly tested out his theory "Rose, Thank you…"

Rose smiled brightly as her parents went wide eyed at hearing Wizeman speak normally in his current form, Nights then asked if Rose was ok and Rose told her that other than her cheek hurting, she was fine. Puffy then came over and looked at her cheek gently and said "Well, it's just going to leave a bruise, thank goodness. It will heal in no time with your natural healing abilities…"

Rose sighed in relief and then became serious as she said in a worried tone "Those two won't give up that easily, will they?"

"No, I'm afraid not…"

Rose shivered as she prayed her family would be safe from the impending storm she could feel coming caused by Dumbledore and Envy's actions…

December 31st…

Rose grinned as her parents had decided to go on a date night in Nightopia and left her with her grandfather; she grinned and grabbed her laptop that Hermione had gotten her and a couple DVDs as her grandfather hopped on to the bed. She rubbed the large Timber wolf's ears as she quickly got comfortable with Popcorn she had made earlier and quickly got the movie on. Wizeman was snickering all through the movie that was about two monsters trying to help a little girl get home to her world, Rose was flat out laughing at the bloopers with her grandfather when Jackle came in with Puffy and a smile and asked what was so funny. Rose grinned and asked if there was a projector or something she could use so they could all watch the movies together; Jackle hmmed as he then remembered where there was one and quickly went to get it while Puffy, Wizeman and Rose went to the entertainment room to wait…

When Nights and Reala got back, they found Puffy and Jackle watching a movie called _What Dreams may Come_ and Rose was passed out with her head on Wizeman's side who was fast asleep. Reala chuckled at the adorable Picture the two made and gently lifted Rose as Wizeman woke up with a sleepy look on his face, they then walked out and placed Rose in her room as her Grandfather jumped up on to the foot of the bed and laid down while Rose was gently covered up. Both Reala and Nights kissed their daughter's forehead then quietly slipped out of the room…


End file.
